


A shows B porn

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Starker, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Peter is sleeping at Tony’s house, Pepper Potts is away on a trip, so the two men are bonding, almost like father and son. However Tony catches Peter watching porn and the young one initiate his fatherlike figure to it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Taboo January 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	A shows B porn

Tony is looking for his protege all around the house, and calls the kid without receiving any answer. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. ?”  
“Yes Mister Stark ?” answers the AI   
“Can you tell me where is Peter Parker at the moment ?”  
“Peter Parker is in your house Sir. In the basement…”   
“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.” answers Tony nodding and removing his communication device   
“But Sir I think…” voices the AI in the headphones Tony abandoned on the countertop of his kitchen “... you should not disturb Peter Parker at the moment” 

Tony rushes downstairs to the basement and finds Peter in one of his car, his laptop on his knees, and a hand down his pants. 

“OH SHIT MISTER STARK” jumps in scare the young man “What are you doing here ? Aren’t you working upstairs ?”

He promptly zips up the fly of his jeans and slams his laptop shut. Tony opens the car door and sits down next to him. 

“You know that you could have done that in your bedroom ?”   
“I was afraid to be watched by F.R.I.D.A.Y.” admits the young man laughing   
“She is watching you here too you know” replies Tony glancing at a security camera in the corner of the basement   
“Oops” 

They both giggle and Tony grabs the laptop from his friend’s lap. He opens it and the porn movie Peter was watching pops open again. He unplugs the headphones Peter was using and the sound echoes in the car. It makes Peter blush and Tony asks : 

“So… What is your thing ?” 

And then only he lays his eyes on the screen. His jaw falls down, and he gasps, not sure to be seeing properly. he removes his glasses, rubs his eyes and looks at the movie again. At this point, Peter is cowering in his car seat, terribly ashamed and quite afraid of what his mentor is going to say. On the laptop screen, two men are fucking, raw and violently. 

“Gay porn ? Really ?” 

Tony turns to his friend and protege to check he is not mistaken. Given the color on Peter’s cheeks and the fact that he tries to escape his gaze it seems pretty obvious that he is not. 

“Hey kid” says Tony giving a gentle touch on Peter’s cheek “Whatever you are into. There is nothing to be ashamed of…”   
“You don’t mind ?”   
“Not at all. You are at an age where young people like to try different things… I remember experimenting when I was young…” 

Still talking, Tony gets rid of his trousers and sits comfortably on his seat, stroking his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Peter tries not to stare, but this gesture is mesmerizing, and he wishes he could put his hand on Tony’s hardening cock as well. Instead, he focus back on the movie, and also lowers his jeans to freely caress his dick. Except that he is not wearing any underwear, and thus exposing his rod to the eyes of his mentor. But somehow, he feels that is what Tony was expecting. He strokes his cock, calmly, lust growing inside his body while he watches the very graphic gay porn on the laptop. Tony keeps his eyes on the screen, but sometimes he glances at the young men sitting next to him, and the length and girth of Peter’s penis looks amazing. It had been a long time since Tony had seen a naked man for the last time, but from what he remembers at Peter’s age, most men were less endowed. The movie ends and Peter stops playing with his dick to start another one. He questions Tony with an interrogative gaze. 

“I’m watching whatever you’re watching, Peter”   
“Thanks Mister Stark”   
“Please call me Tony” answers Stark with a grin “I am not that old, and I think we are past that Mr.Stark point now…” 

Peter laughs and launches a new video on his laptop. This time, it is a mature men raw fucking a younger one and Tony can’t help but wonder if this is some sort of message. He turns his head to watch Peter and notices the young men is staring at his underwear, with envy in the eyes. 

“May I ?” he murmurs 

Tony nods and Peter grabs the waistband of Tony’s boxers to free the large cock from its prison. Instead of staying on his seat, and moved by a wild instinct, he climbs onto Tony’s lap, one knee on each side of his mentor’s hips. Their cocks are touching, discovering each other, and an ecstatic moan escapes Peter’s lips. 

“How long have you wanted to do that Peter ?” asks Tony passing his hand through Parker’s hair   
“Forever Mister Stark” 

Tony groans from hearing that name and he moves his hips so that Peter loses his balance and falls onto him. Once he is securely locked in his arms, Tony hesitates. Isn’t this going too fast ? Where is it going to lead them ? But desire gets the most of him and he closes the distance between his mouth and Peter’s lips. The young man is surprised at first, but does not push Tony away ; he parts his lips and lets Tony’s tongue penetrate his mouth. Their tongues play together, discovering each other. Peter lays both his hands on his friend’s cold chest, their mouths still playing with each other, while his cock already drips some precum. 

“Young and vigorous” comments Tony grabbing the cock in his hand “I like that” 

He proceeds to kiss Peter again and strokes his dick at the same time, making the young man moan. Peter’s penis is wide, hot, rock-hard, lubricated by the precum dripping from its tip, and it awakes a wild lust in Stark. 

“Have you done that before ?” he asks his young partner 

Peter shakes his head and Tony sighs. Should he really be the one to initiate him ? He doesn’t want to break him, nor break this precious moment they are sharing… Feeling the excitation fade away in his friend’s eyes Peter worries and puts his hand alongside Tony’s one on his cock. 

“Please Tony” he whispers “Please fuck me” 

Stark is still hesitating. What if Pepper finds out he cheated on her with his young protege ? And is it really the good thing to do with the man he almost considers as a son ? It feels strange, but good at the same time to share this intimacy with him… 

“Okay” he finally says with resignation “But no one should ever know about that. No one…”   
“I swear” 

Peter lifts his hand as a gesture of goodwill and it makes them both laugh 

“We don’t have enough space here. Come…” declares Tony Stark taking his partner’s hand 

They step out of the car, and get rid of the clothes they were still wearing. Tony pulls Peter in his arms and plants a savage kiss on his lips, his teeth brushing along the soft lips in a tantalizing promise… Tony is taking the lead and he pushes Peter against the car hood. He forces the young man to bend over, his stomach resting on the car, his legs spread apart. Tony doesn’t want to hurt him, so he starts preparing the hole he is about to penetrate. Inside the car, the laptop is still playing the porn movie, the men’s grunting and groaning, and screaming echoing through the basement. Peter feels more excited than ever, and when finally Tony introduces a finger inside of him he cries in surprise. It is profoundly disturbing but it feels so good at the same time. 

“Are you okay kid ?” asks Tony   
“Better than ever” moans Peter 

Tony thrusts his finger deep inside and then out of Peter’s arsehole, making the young man moan loudly. He pushes a second finger inside bringing tears to Peter’s eyes. To soothe the pain, Tony plants a series of soft kisses on the young man’s back, still working on enlarging the hole. He is growing more and more impatient each second. All he wants now is to thrust his cock inside Peter, and make the man scream his name. It reminds Tony of good old times when he was having some fun with his friends. They called him “The Hammer” and it was a nickname he was proudly acknowledging at the time. When he considers Peter to be ready, he grabs the man by the shoulders, and positions his cock at the entrance of the hole. He pushes his body forward, entering slowly inside Peter. 

“OOOH !” exclaims the young man “OOOH… TONY ! IT’S…. OH GOD TONY ! OH MY GOD !”

This insertion is making him completely crazy. It transports him on a completely different planet, and he even blacks-out for a few seconds. Too much pleasure, too much fulfillment, too much desire all at once. Tony stops mid-way and questions his friend : 

“How does it feel ? Is it too painful for you ? Please tell me if it’s too much Peter”   
“Just fuck me for God’s sake” shouts Peter with a voice strangled by impatience “Please Tony” he adds with a pleading voice “Please” 

Stark leans over his partner, entering deeper in him and forces Peter to turn his head on the side so he can kiss him. He forces his way into Peter’s mouth, and while their tongues tease each other, he finishes thrusting his cock all the way in. Peter shed a few tears, probably from the pain, but the smile on his face, and the look full of love he gives Tony leaves no hesitation to what he is truly feeling. Tony stays gentle, but starts moving back and forth inside his young friend. Peter moans a lot, panting from this wild sex, his hands grabbing the edge of the hood, his knuckles white from the grip. Tony is already close to release and before losing control of himself he asks Peter : 

“Do you mind if I come inside you ?”   
“Not… At… ALL !” answers Parker between two moans   
“Thanks” 

Tony thrusts himself quicker and quicker, looking for his release. It is only when Peter screams his name that he allows himself to let go of his control, and he cums seconds later, deep inside Peter’s hole. The young man laughs, his pure and joyful bliss echoing through the room as Tony pants, his hands on the hood, his legs shaking, trying not to fall on his partner. This orgasm was the most intense he ever had and he needs a couple of minutes to recover. 

“Tony ? Are you alright ?” asks Peter with concern   
“I am kid” smiles the man taking him by the waist and making him turn around. 

The young cock is still rock-hard, ready to explode, and begging for its release. Much to Peter’s surprise, Tony kneels down on the floor and places his hands on his partner’s thighs. He opens his mouth and takes the tip of Peter’s cock inside. He licks it, teases the glans with his tongue, sipping the precum. Peter moans again and his hands are both on the back of Tony’s head. He tries his best no to puch, not to force his friend to take him deeper, but his whole body urges him to do so. 

“Do it” says Stark catching his breath “You are dying to do it…”   
“Are you sure Tony ?”  
“Do it. You won’t last long anyway” 

And Tony offers his mouth as a gift for his young partner. He closes his eyes and parts his lips, giving full freedom to Peter. The young man pushes his cock inside, and then pushes Tony’s head all the way down. Tony gags, but Peter screams from pleasure and starts fucking his partner’s mouth. It only takes a few back and forth for Peter to orgasm, and long spurts of semen flow down Tony’s throat. 

“OH GOD TONY !” screams Peter as his cock finally calms down “That was incredible” 

He withdraws from Tony’s mouth and kneels down to kiss him. They end up sitting on the floor, naked, feeling oddly satisfied but also a bit ashamed of what they just did. 

“Thanks Mister Stark” says Peter “I needed a real man to initiate me”   
“Next time… Just ask instead of hiding to watch porn… I will always be there for you Peter. Whatever need you might have…”  
“What about Miss Potts ?” hesitantly questions the young man   
“She is my problem. You and I must remain secret, whatever we might decide on doing or not doing… Speaking about that… F.R.I.D.A.Y. ?”   
“Yes Sir ?” answers the AI through the speakers   
“Could you…” 

He stops, thinking about something wild and very naughty… 

“Could you please cut out the last hour of security footage from the basement, encrypt it, send it to Peter Parker’s secured email address and then erase all trace of it in your system ?”  
“Sure thing Sir” 

She executes what she was just told and a “ping” sound on Peter’s laptop signals the arrival of the footage in his inbox. 

“Why ?” asks Peter   
“So you have the greatest porn ever to watch whenever you feel like it” grins Tony “Come, we’re going to shower now” 

He helps Peter stand up, they gather their belongings and run up the stairs to go take a shower.


End file.
